Vi gjorde allt vi kunde, men
by oOFiaOo
Summary: Det här är en berättelse som inte har något med Harry Potter att göra, men jag hittade ingen kategori som passade. Jag hoppas ni ändå ger den en chans!


Jag korsar skolgården med snabba steg, där borta står han

Jag gick över skolgården med snabba steg, där borta stod han. Han hade gjort sig extra fin idag. Klätt sig i vit stjorta och fixat håret lite extra. Han fick syn på mig och sken upp, han började gå emot mig, öppnade sin famn och la armarna om mig, jag andades in hans svaga doft av parfym och kände hur min kropp fylldes av glädje. Han lossade sina armar kring mig och tittade djupt in i mina ögon.

Gud vad jag kommer att sakna dig.

Jag kommer sakna dig med, men det är ju bara en vecka, jag menar, det vore skillnad om du fösvann för alltid, sa jag skämtsamt.

Det lovar jag att jag inte kommer att göra. Efter en vecka i Spanien så kommer jag tillbaka till dig och då kommer jag aldrig att släppa dig igen.

Jag log och kollade på klockan.

Det är nog bäst att vi går nu, så vi inte kommer för sent till samlingen.

Ja, jag antar det.

Vi gick hand i hand till klassrummet där våran lärare stod och försökte samla ihop klassen. När hon äntligen hade fått tyst på alla så sa hon:

Nu är det snart sommarlov...

Alla i klassen jubla.

Schh... Men innan, så ska vi gå till aulan och lyssna på när kören sjunger. Sen samlas vi här igen så ska ni få era betyg, okej?

Alla nickade och gick sedan iväg.

Medan vi satt där och lyssnade så tänkte jag på hur perfekt den här sommaren skulle bli. Jag skulle spendera mycket tid med Alexander men självklart också med mina kompisar Ida, Sandra och Jennie. Jag tänkte på hur vi skulle ligga på stranden och bli bruna, hur mycket vi skulle kunna gå på stan och shoppa, kunna vara uppe långt in på natten och sedan sova länge på morgonen, att äntligen få slippa skolan ett tag, slippa räkna matte, slippa lära in en massa gloser och slippa läsa historia på so:n.

Jag väcktes ur mina dagdrömmar när alla plötsligt började applådera. Jag kollade mig förvirrat omkring. Kören stod framme på scen och bugade så jag förstod att dom var klara. Vi började gå tillbaka till klassrummet. Alexander kramade min hand och kysste mig. Det pirrade till i hela kroppen. " Hur skulle jag stå ut med att vara ifrån Alexander i en hel vecka?", tänkte jag.

När vi kom tillbaka till klassrummet så satte vi oss på våra platser.

Okej, började fröken, här har jag era betyg. Hon viftade med en bunt papper.

En spänning spred sig i klassen. Hon började dela ut kuverten.

Jag öppnade mitt och blev glad, VG på alla förutom några MVG. Jag sneglade på Alexanders papper och såg att han också hade fått bra betyg.

Nu är det väl bara en sak kvar jag vill säga, sa fröken, och det är att önska er en riktigt skön sommar.

Alla jublade och sprang ut. Jag och Alexander drog oss undan för oss själva.

Jaha, jag antar att det är nu vi får säga hejdå, sa Alexander.

Ja, det är väl det.

Jag kommer att sakna dig, den här veckan jag är borta.

Jag kommer sakna dig med, du får ringa när du kommer hem.

Det ska jag göra.

Vi kysstes och sedan gick vi åt skilda håll.

Den kommande veckan, försökte jag göra så mycket som möjligt, bara för att få tiden att gå fort, jag var med mina kompisar, vi var mest på stranden, men ibland hitta vi på lite annat. Fastän jag försökte så kunde jag inte förtränga tanken på att jag saknade Alexander jätte mycket och längtade tills han skulle komma hem.

När veckan äntligen hade gått så gick jag hela dagen och väntade på att Alexander skulle ringa. När klockan började närma sig fyra så ringde äntligen telefonen.

Hej, det är Jessika, svarade jag med spänning.

Hej, det är Alexander.

Jag kände en lättnad inom mig.

Hej, hur är det?

Jo, det är bra, vi har kommit hem nu, hur är det själv?

Det är bra, jag har saknat dig.

Jag har saknat dig med.

Har du haft det bra då?

Ja, det var jätte skönt och roligt.

Men jag saknar dig jätte mycket, kan du inte komma?

Nej, inte just nu.

Vad då da?

Jag måste göra en annan sak först.

Vad då?

Inget speciellt, jag måste bara fixa en sak.

Vad kan vara så viktigt att det måste ske just nu?

Jag kände hur jag började bli arg.

Men det är som sagt inge speciellt, men jag måste göra det nu, det går nog fort.

Men vad är det för nått du ska göra då?

En sak bara.

Vad då "en sak bara" är det så hemskt att du inte ens kan säga vad det är?

Det är inge hemskt, men jag vill bara inte att du ska veta, men snart lär du väl få veta om vi fortsätter så här.

Jag hörde på hans röst att han också började bli irriterad.

Okej, okej, låt bli att berätta då, om det är så du vill ha det.

Ja, men jag fixar det snabbt, så kommer jag till dig sen.

Okej.

Bra, jag tar moppen så går det ännu snabbare.

Gör det.

Hejdå.

Hejdå.

Jag la på luren och kände hur irritationen steg, "Vad kunde vara viktigare än att träffa mig?"

Jag la mig på sängen och fortsatte fundera: "vad var det igentligen han skulle göra?"

Jag tänkte igenom vårt samtal. "Vad var det igentligen vi hade sagt?" Samtalet hade bara utvecklas till ett bråk. "Tänk om han hade gjort nått oförlåtligt, eftersom han inte ville berätta om det? Tänk om han... Nää, så kan det inte vara." Jag sköt undan tanken, men den kom tillbaka. " Tänk om han hade träffat en annan tjej".

Det kändes som allt stod stilla för ett ögonblick. " Men så kan det väl ändå inte vara? Eller kan det? Nää, Alexander skulle väl aldrig göra nått sånt?" Men ju mer jag tänkte på det, desto säkrare blev jag, Han måste ha gjort nått dumt och vad skulle det vara om inte att ha träffat en annan tjej. Jag kände hur ilskan steg inom mig. " Det måste vara därför han inte kunde komma på en gång. Han var tvungen att reda ut lite med tjejen och bestäma sig om vem han ville ha. Så måste det vara". Jag blev så arg. Jag bestämde mig för att ringa honom och säga åt han att inte komma hit. Jag gick bort till telefonen och slog hans nummer. Efter några signaler så svarde han.

Ja, det är Alexander.

Hej, det är Jessika.

Hej!

Åker du moppe? Jag hör dig knappt.

Ja, jag åker moppe.

Okej, men jag tänkte bara säga att du inte behöver komma hit.

Det blev tyst i några sekunder.

Vad menar du med det?

Precis som jag säger, du behöver inte komma hit.

Men vi har ju inte setts på en hel vecka. Du sa ju att du sakna mig och jag saknar dig.

Skit prat. Hur ska du kunna sakna mig när du har fullt upp med en annan tjej?

Vad menar du? En annan tjej?

Ja.

Vad tror du igentligen... Åå shit.

Vad händer?

Jag hörde bilar tuta och en smäll som fick mitt hjärta att stanna.

Sen blev allt tyst och det enda mobilen gav ifrån sig var ett pipande ljud som avslöjade att kontakten hade brutis. Jag stod kvar med telefonen i handen. " Det kan inte vara sant " tänkte jag om och om igen " det kan inte vara sant ". Jag la på luren och tog upp den igen för att försöka ringa tillbaka. Men det ända svar jag fick var den irriterande rösten som sa: abonenten du söker kan inte nås för tillfället... Jag slängde på luren och sprang ner till köket där mamma stod och lagade köttbullar och mackaroner.

Mamma! Ropade jag panikslaget.

Hon vände sig om och såg oroligt på mig.

Vad är det som har hänt?

Alexander... han... jag...

Jag fick bara ur mig några få ord.

Lugna ner dig, sa mamma, sätt dig.

Hon tog varsamt mig i armen och föste mig mot stolen.

Nej, jag har inte tid, jag måste iväg, skrek jag och nu kunde jag inte hindra tårarna.

Men vad är det som har hänt?

Jag såg på mamma genom tårarna.

Alexander, jag tror han är skadad.

Mamma titta på mig. Nu såg hon verkligen orolig ut.

Varför tror du det?

Jag pratade med han i mobilen och helt plötsligt...

Jag fick inte fram nå mer ord. Jag ramlade ihop på knä på köksgolvet. Jag bara grät och grät.

Mamma satte sig bredvid mig och höll om mig.

Nej! Jag har inte tid att sitta här! Jag måste hjälpa Alexander!

Först vill jag att du berättar vad som har hänt, så kanske jag också kan hjälpa till.

Jag har inte tid, han kanske ligger där och dör, bara för att inte jag kommer för du måste veta allt.

Jag vill veta för jag kanske kan hjälpa. Berätta fort så kan vi ta ställning till vad vi ska göra sen.

Vi satte oss vid köksbordet. Jag berättade allt. Mamma satt tyst och lyssnade hela tiden. När jag hade pratat klart kollade hon på mig.

Jag förstår din oro, men om han nu har kört av vägen, så får han ju hjälp av andra.

Men jag vill vara hos han!

Jag förstår det.

Va bra att du äntligen förstår nått. Kan vi åka nu?

Du vet ju inte vart han är. Jag går och ringer hans föräldrar och ser om dom har hört nått. Du stannar här, förstått? Du går ingenstans.

Efter en liten stund kom hon tillbaka.

Dom hade inte hört nått, men blev såklart jätte oroliga nu när jag berätta.

Det såklart. Men det måste ju finnas nått vi kan göra. Ringa polisen eller nått.

Jag kan ringa och säga att det hänt en olycka, om det nu skulle vara att det inte är inrapporterat.

Gör det, skynda dig.

Efter tio minuter kom mamma tillbaka.

Dom hade fått in raportter om en moped olycka.

Jag tänkte bara " det här får inte vara sant, det får inte vara sant."

Hon som jag prata med hade ingen information om hur det var med han eller så. Men hon sa att vi skulle vänta för polisen höll på att kontakta hans föräldrar.

Så vad då, du menar att vi bara ska sitta här?

Ja, vi kan inte göra så mycket mer.

Vi satt tysta, plötsligt kokade vattnet över från mackaronerna och det lukta bränt om köttbullarna.

Fan, sa mamma, maten hade jag helt glömt bort. Nu är den ju förstörd.

Skit i maten, det finns väl värre saker.

Telefonen ringde. Jag och mamma titta på varandra. Sen gick mamma och svarade.

Jag höll för öronen. Ville inte höra. Ville inte få svaret att min Alexander inte längre levde.

När mamma kom tillbaka, kollade jag tveksamt på henne.

Det var Alexanders föräldrar. Polisen hade ringt dom. Alexander är på väg till sjukhuset. Han lever, men han är svårt skadad.

Jag drog en suck av lättnad. Han levde. Han var svårt skadad, men han levde iallafall. Jag kände en gnutta hopp. Han kanske skulle överleva iallafall.

Jag tittade bedgande på mamma.

Kan vi åka dit?

Ja, det är väl bäst.

Vi gick ut och satte oss i bilen och körde iväg mot sjukhuset.

Vi parkerade och gick till akuten där vi frågade efter Alexander Uhlin. Dom sa att han undersöktes och snart skulle upp på operation. Men sjuksköterskan var snäll och visade oss till ett väntrum. Där inne satt redan Alexanders föräldrar. Det var hemskt att se dom. Båda två satt och grät och såg helt förkrossade ut.

När dom såg oss komma in reste sig hans mamma Karin upp och kom fram och krama mig.

Hur är det? Frågade hon.

Jag fick inte fram ett ljud, stod bara och grät. Vi stod länge och kramades. Det slog mig en tanke att hon måste vara en underbar människa. Först så hade hon det jätte jobbigt själv eftersom hennes son var skadad, men ändå kunde hon tänka på andra. Vi slog oss ner bredvid dom. Vi satt tysta i en evighet kändes det som. Men i själva verket var det nog bara tio minuter. Vi började sedan sakta men säkert prata. Vi pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. När vi pratade så kunde vi skuta undan dom hemska tankarna för ett ögonblick. Men så plötsligt kom en doktor in till oss. Vi rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten. Han såg inte glad ut. Jag kände hur modet sjönk.

Vi gjorde allt vi kunde, började han.

Det kändes som mitt hjärta brast. Han behövde inte säga mer. Jag förstod.

Läkaren pratade på. Men jag hörde inget. Jag var bara som i en dimma. Trodde inte det här var sant. Hoppades bara på att det skulle vara en marddröm och att jag snart skulle vakna och se att allt var som vanligt. Men jag visste att inget skulle bli som vanligt igen. Hur skulle jag kunna bli lycklig igen? Hur skulle jag kunna fortsätta leva utan Alexander? Helt plötsligt slog det mig en tanke att allt var mitt fel. Om inte jag hade ringt till han så skulle det här aldrig hänt. Då skulle vi säkert nu suttit på mitt rum och allt skulle vara som vanligt. Jag blev arg på mig själv. Hur kunde jag vara så dum. Det är så klart att allt var mitt fel. Om inte jag hade ringt så hade Alexander inte behövt blivit distraherad när han körde och han skulle aldrig ha varit med om olyckan. Men sen slog det mig plötsligt en annan tanke. Om Alexander åkte moppe, hur kunde han prata med mig? Man kan ju inte prata i mobilen när man har en moppehjälm på sig. Hade han inte haft nån hjälm? Var han så dum i huvudet att han körde utan hjälm? Jag väcktes ur mina tankar när mamma sa att vi skulle gå. Men jag ville inte gå. Jag ville inte tro att det var sant. Jag ville inte lämna sjukhuset utan Alexander. Men jag insåg att jag var tvungen.

När vi kom hem så hade pappa, min lillebror och storasyster hunnit kommit hem. Dom satt vid bordet och spela kort när vi klev in genom dörren.

Hallå! ropade pappa.

Hej, svarade mamma.

Jag sa inget, utan gick bara till mitt rum. Jag hörde att pappa frågade vad som hade hänt och att mamma sen förklara. Men jag orkade inte lyssna. Jag la mig på sängen. Tårarna rann fortfarande det gick inte att sluta. Efter en stund knackade min syster Josefin på dörren. Utan att få nått svar så klev hon in. I vanliga fall så skulle jag bli jätte arg att hon bara klev in, men nu orkade jag inte bry mig. Jag låg med ryggen åt så jag såg henne inte men jag kände hur hon satte sig på sängkanten. Hon la handen på min arm.

Mamma berätta, började hon, hur är det med dig?

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, visste inte hur jag skulle förklara, det kändes som om jag inte visste nånting just nu.

Josefin satt hos mig en stund. Vi sa ingenting, men det behövtes inte. Det var skönt bara det att hon satt där. När klockan började närma sig tio kom mamma in. Josefin gick ut och mamma satte sig på sängkanten istället.

Hur är det gumman? frågade hon.

Jag ryckte på axlarna, hade forfarande inge bra svar, kunde inte förklara mina känslor i ord.

Mamma smekte mig över håret.

Kan du inte komma ner och ta lite kvällsfika med oss? frågade hon ängslit, du har ju inte ätit sen lunch, fortsatte hon.

Jag är inte hungrig, sa jag.

Snälla, du behöver få nått i dig.

Jag kan inte.

Nähä, du gör som du vill.

Hon satt kvar ytterligare en stund, men gick sedan.

Jag vände mig om till rygg och kollade upp i taket. Tänkte på Alexander.

" Varför var du så dum? Varför körde du utan hjälm? "

Det knacka på dörren. Den här gången var det pappa.

Hej gumman, hur är det?

Vet inte.

Klockan är mycket, ska du inte ta och gå och lägga dig, du behöver lite sömn.

Jag kommer inte kunna sova iallafall.

Okej, du gör som du vill. Vi sitter nere i vardagsrummet om du vill ha sällskap.

Okej.

Pappa gick. Jag låg kvar på sängen en stund men klev sedan upp för att gå ner till familjen. Mina ben var klena. Jag var tvungen att kämpa mer än vanligt. När jag kom ner så kolla alla på mig. Mamma log och flytta sig lite så jag skulle få plats. Jag satte mig bredvid henne och kröp upp i hennes famn. Det kändes som när man var liten och inte kunde somna om kvällen. Ska jag vara ärlig så kändes det lite löjligt. Men jag brydde mig inte om det. Det var skönt att känna mammas trygghet. Vi satt så en lång stund och kollade på tv. Efter ett tag så kände jag hur ögonlocken blev allt tyngre och tillslut så somna jag.

Jag vaknade av att solen lyste i mina ögon. Jag tittade upp och såg att jag befann mig i vardagsrummet. Jag låg på soffan under en filt och på mig hade jag samma kläder som igår.

" Jag måste ha somnat på soffan ", tänkte jag. Som en blixt från klar himmel så kom gårdagen tillbaka i minnet. Jag kände hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Jag kunde inte stå emot. Inom kort så sprutade tårarna igen. När jag lugnat ner mig lite så kolla jag på klockan. 06:58.

" Åå, vad drygt, varför ska det vara så tidigt? Ingen är ju vaken nu. " Jag klev upp för att gå upp till mitt rum. När jag var i hallen hörde jag mammas röst:

Jessika, är det du?

Jag titta in till henne.

Ja, det är jag. Sover inte du?

Nää, jag kan inte, jag ligger bara och tänker på gårdagen.

Jag nicka lite svagt och gick sedan in till mig. Jag la mig på sängen. Låg och tänkte en stund på Alexander. Kunde fortfarande inte tro att det var sant vad som hade hänt. Gick ut för att hämta tidningen för att se om det stod nått om det i den. Det var skönt att komma ut lite. Luften var fortfarande sval och gräset hade daggdropparna kvar efter natten. Jag stod ute en stund och bara andades in den rena luften. Det kändes skönt på nått sätt. Jag tog tidningen och gick tillbaka till mitt rum och satte mig på sängen. Jag slog upp den och möttes av en stor rubrik:

**15 åring omkom i mopedolycka**.

Jag visste inte om jag ville läsa vidare. Jag satt en stund och bara kolla rakt fram. Sedan sänkte jag huvudet igen och började läsa. När jag bara hade läst några meningar så kände jag hur tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken. Jag hade slutat kämpa emot vid det här laget så jag lät dom fortsätta nerför kinden. När jag hade läst klart så slog jag ihop tidningen. Jag slängde ner den på golvet och la mig tillbaka på rygg. Jag stirra upp i taket, väntade på att tårarna skulle ta slut. Efter ungefär 20 minuter kändes det som om jag var helt tom. Jag reste på mig och gick in i badrummet för att ta en dusch. När jag kom in och kollade mig i spegeln möttes jag av en hemsk bild. Mitt hår som i vanliga fall var brunt, långt och välkammat var nu i en ända röra. Det var tovit och trassligt och rent ut sagt hemskt. Mina ögon som brukar vara blåa och pigga såg nu trötta och slitna ut. Dom var också lite röda efter allt gråt. Och resten av ansiktet såg också ganska rödgråtigt och hemskt ut.

Jag vred på duschen och klev in. Jag stod länge i duschen. Men när jag sedan var klar så tog jag ett stort badlakan och svepte om jag. Jag kolla mig i spegeln. Jag såg inte lika hemsk ut längre. Jag räckte mig efter morgonrocken, satte på mig den och gick sen tillbaka till mitt rum.

Jag slog på datorn och slog mig ner. Msn var dött, typ ingen var inloggad. Jag gick in på youtube för att se om nått kunde få mig på bättre humör. Det fanns många bra videos, men ingen som gjorde att jag kände mig bättre. Plötsligt ringde telefon, brydde mig inte i att svar, tänkte att nån annan kunde göra det, men telefonen fortsatte bara ringa så till slut svarade jag.

Hej, det är Jessika.

Hej, det är Ida.

Hej.

Är det sant det som jag läst i tidningen.

Aa, svarade jag lite tyst.

Nej, gud va hemskt, hur är det med dig?

Jag kände hur jag börja gråta igen, jag höll för munnen för att Ida inte skulle höra.

Jessika, är du kvar?

Mm.

Hur är det?

Jag tog bort handen för munnen för att svara, men jag kunde inte, gråten satte stopp för mina ord.

Men Jessika, stackare. Får jag komma?

Okej.

Bra, jag kommer om en stund.

20 minuter senare ringde det på dörren. Jag gick ner för att öppna. Utanför stod som väntat Ida. Hon klev fram och gav mig en lång kram. När vi sedan släppte taget om varandra så sa jag:

- Kom så går vi upp till mig.

- Okej.

När vi kom upp till mitt rum stängde jag dörren bakom oss och vi gick och satte oss på sängen.

Usch, det här måste kännas hemskt för dig, sa Ida

Mm.

Men vad va det som hände igentligen?

Jo, det börja med att Alexander ringde och jag blev sur på han för att han inte kunde komma på en gång. Jag fick typ för mig att han hade träffat en ny tjej.

En ny tjej? Hur kunde du tro det? Du var ju allt för honom.

Jag vet att jag var allt för honom. Jag vet inte hur jag kunde tro det, men det var bara en tanke som kom upp och sen bara satte den sig starkare och starkare och tillslut var jag övertygad om att det var så.

Men det kan ju ha varit vilken anledning som helst till att han inte kunde komma på en gång.

Jag vet.

Men aja, berätta vad som hände sen.

Vi la på, jag la mig på sängen, blev ännu argare och ringde därför upp han för att säga att han inte skulle komma hit. Medan vi prata så hörde jag plötsligt...

Jag var tvungen att ta en paus, jag kände hur tårarna trängde sig fram igen. Ida la armen om mig.

Du behöver inte berätta om du inte vill.

Men jag vill.

Okej.

... jag hörde plötsligt hur Alexander skrek till, hur bilar tuta och bromsa hårt, sen dog telefonen. Jag försökte ringa tillbaka men fick inge svar. Jag sprang ner till mamma i köket där jag berätta vad som hänt och fick henne att ringa polisen och Alexanders föräldrar. Sen ringde hans föräldrar tillbaka och sa att Alexander var på väg in till sjukhuset. Han levde men var svårt skadad. Jag och mamma åkte dit. Vi satt länge med Alexanders föäldrar i väntrummet. Sen när äntligen en läkare kom...

Jag gjorde en till paus. Jag hade tidigare försökt intala mig att allt var en marddröm. Men nu, när jag satt och berätta om det började jag inse att det var på riktigt.

- ...Läkaren började med att säga "Vi gjorde allt vi kunde", när han hade sagt det förstod jag.

Ida krama mig. Nu grät även hon. Inte lika ljudligt och mycket som jag, men hon grät.

Hon titta sedan på mig.

Gud, vad hemskt.

Aa, och allt känns som att det är mitt fel.

Varför det?

För det var jag som ringde och distraherade honom när han körde.

Men så får du inte tänka.

Men det gör jag.

Men det var inte ditt fel.

Men det känns så.

Jag förstår det, men du får inte ta på dig skulden.

Mm. Sen körde han utan hjälm, hur kunde han vara så dum?

Va? Körde han utan hjälm?

Ja.

Hur dum får man va?

Ja du.

Jag vet att det känns jobbigt nu, men jag lovar, du kommer må bättre om ett tag.

Hon hade rätt, just nu kändes allt som ett helvete, men jag visste även jag att det skulle bli bättre en vacker dag.

Slut!

_Nu när ni har läst den, hoppas jag verkligen att ni skriver vad ni tyckte!_


End file.
